Every DJ Has Her Day
by TheGoldenYoshichu
Summary: Vinyl Scratch is preparing for the biggest gig of her life. Success would cause her career to skyrocket. However when a close family member suddenly dies, Vinyl Scratch sinks into depression. Now her fate lies in the hooves of a mare that she has little in common with. Can our favorite DJ be saved? Sequel to Cutie Mark Crusaders Griffon Savers.
1. Chapter 1: Vinyl's Big Break

**Chapter 1: Vinyl's Big Break**

It was a bright sunny day in the small town of Ponyville. Inside of a small house a unicorn awoke. The unicorn had a very pale yellow body that was such a light shade of the color it was almost white. She had a mane and tail that were messy beyond any repair but that was how she liked it. Both her mane and her tail showed two shades of a bold neon electric blue color. Grinning to herself, the unicorn awoke from her slumber and she quickly placed a pair of magenta sunglasses over her eyes. The accessory blocked the unicorn's eyes from view but still enabled her to see even if there was a magenta tint over everything she saw. The unicorn got out of her bed and began her day.

This pony's name was Vinyl Scratch and she was in a particularly good mood today. Vinyl Scratch left her bedroom and got ready for work. She worked at a music store where her jobs were selling music instruments and offering music lessons but her real passion was being a disc jokey also known as a DJ. This was a newer type of music that she had grown very fond of and she wanted to make a career out of. Vinyl Scratch was grinning broadly because she was only one week away from what would be the biggest night of her life.

Vinyl Scratch was a very talented DJ but unfortunately she hadn't gotten her chance at fame yet. While her skills with the turntables were quite impressive, she hadn't yet gotten the chance to showcase her talents to a wide audience of ponies. However that was going to change quite soon. In a week's time she would be going to the city of Canterlot to perform for a huge crowd. She had been booked by a wealthy stallion who was throwing a party and he had promised to put in a good word for her to all of his friends. Such an opportunity was a once in a lifetime chance for Vinyl Scratch and she knew that this was just what she needed to get her career to really take off. Once this performance was over word would spread about her talents. The stallion would recommend her to his friends and Vinyl Scratch was certain that the ponies attending the party would be discussing her talents for quite a while.

Vinyl Scratch hummed merrily to herself as she bustled around her kitchen making breakfast for herself. The house she lived in was somewhat small but there was a spacious basement which she used to practice her skills with her turntables. Due to the room being underground, no ponies outside would be able to hear the loud noises of her music. Vinyl Scratch quickly ate her meal and walked out of her house. The blue maned unicorn strolled through the streets of Ponyville with a huge grin on her face. There was nothing in the whole wide world of Equestria that could bring down her spirits. Nodding to a few familiar faces here and there, Vinyl Scratch continued her walk. She made her way into the music store she worked at and she spotted her coworker.

This pony that worked at the store was almost the complete opposite of Vinyl Scratch. While Vinyl Scratch's mane and tail were extremely messy, this mare's charcoal gray mane and tail were prim and neat. The DJ unicorn preferred loud music like rock and roll while this earth pony liked classical music. Vinyl Scratch wore sunglasses and this pony wore a bow tie. Vinyl Scratch was outgoing and charismatic while this pony was more serious and less social, though still likable. This mare was a gray earth pony and her name was Octavia.

Octavia and Vinyl Scratch didn't hate each other. In fact the two were rather decent friends. Vinyl Scratch was the one who had helped Octavia get a job at the store when she had arrived in Ponyville. The two often worked the same shift and as such talked to each other frequently. While there were many differences between the two ponies, they also had their similarities. Both of them had a passion for music and they were very talented. Octavia was just as skilled with a cello as Vinyl Scratch was with the turntables. Both ponies strived for success in their fields and they were determined to be the absolute best that they could possibly be. Octavia noticed Vinyl Scratch's upbeat expression and she smiled.

"Good morning Miss Scratch." she said with a smile on her face. She knew that Vinyl Scratch preferred to be called Vinyl but she had been brought up to be proper with her greetings no matter the circumstances.

"Morning to you too Tavi." Vinyl Scratch replied. Normally the unicorn would get irritated when Octavia referred to her as 'Miss Scratch' but it didn't bother her today due to her good mood.

"Well somepony is in a good mood today." Octavia said.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it Tavi." Vinyl Scratch told her with a grin on her face. "I'm finally gonna get my chance."

Octavia gave the off-white pony a curious glance which prompted Vinyl Scratch to explain herself. She launched into her story and she could barely contain her excitement.

"Some stallion's booked me for a party in Canterlot." she said in an enthusiastic tone. "Huge thing with a huger crowd. I'm finally gonna be famous!"

"Well that's nice to hear." Octavia replied sincerely. "I'm happy for you Miss Scratch."

"Oh but it's even better." Vinyl Scratch told her eagerly. "My uncle Eight Track's coming from Canterlot to see me. I got him an invite to the party from the host himself."

Eight Track was a very important relative to Vinyl Scratch. He had been appointed as the unicorn's godfather shortly after her birth and he definitely fulfilled his role. He watched over the young pony whenever her parents were out. But it was more than that which caused him to be so important. He was the one who had introduced Vinyl Scratch to the new machine known as a turntable. He had caused the unicorn to realize what she had wanted to do with her life. He was the one who had inspired Vinyl Scratch to be a DJ. In a way, Vinyl Scratch owed her life to her uncle Eight Track.

"Well I hope your performance goes well." Octavia told her kindly.

"Oh it's gonna be awesome!" Vinyl Scratch exclaimed. "Soon ponies everywhere will be talkin' about DJ-Pon3."

DJ-Pon3 was the name that Vinyl Scratch used whenever she had her performances. While her real name would be just as known, she felt like she had needed a name solely for her career. Vinyl Scratch was certain that by the time her performance was over, DJ-Pon3 would be known by ponies all across Equestria.

A grin showed on the unicorn's face and Octavia smiled at this. While she and Vinyl Scratch had their differences, she thought of the unicorn as a friend and she was happy to see her look so excited. Octavia hadn't heard much of Vinyl Scratch's music but the very few times she did listen to her play she knew that the unicorn was very talented. Octavia hoped that Vinyl Scratch's performance would go well.

"By the way Miss Scratch." she said to the unicorn. "Whenever you talk about turntables I always hear you mention something called wubs. What does wub mean?"

"Oh wub is just a sound." Vinyl Scratch answered. "It's like that word ono-something."

"Onomatopoeia." Octavia told her with a slight smile on her face. Vinyl Scratch had never held much of an interest in literature and as such she had little knowledge of literary terms.

"Yeah that." Vinyl Scratch replied. "Why? What did ya think it meant?"

A small blush appeared on the gray mare's face as she replied.

"I thought it was another way of saying love." she admitted in an embarrassed tone. Octavia felt pretty silly for thinking that when she had been completely wrong.

Vinyl Scratch grinned a bit as she responded to this comment.

"I never thought of it like that." she said. "It's kinda cool."

Octavia smiled a bit and her blush only deepened. She had expected Vinyl Scratch to tease her but the blue maned unicorn was actually quite kind to her. Before either of them could say another word to each other, their boss came into the room and strode to the doors of the building.

The doors to the music store were opened and customers came and went throughout the day. Vinyl Scratch did her job like normal but she couldn't keep herself from fantasizing about her big performance and the fame that she would surely get afterwards. The grin that showed on the unicorn's face was the broadest grin that she had ever had in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2: The News

**Chapter 2: The News**

Vinyl Scratch finished her day at work and her grin was still showing on her face. She said her goodbyes to Octavia and the manager and then she was out the door. The two toned blue maned unicorn quickly made her way through the streets of Ponyville as she headed to her house. She couldn't wait for the day of her big performance to arrive. It was going to be a long wait but Vinyl Scratch knew that it would be worth every second. Vinyl Scratch was also very excited to see her uncle Eight Track. He was supposed to be making his way from Manehattan to Ponyville today. He would visit Vinyl Scratch for a while and then he would stay at a vacant hotel room in Ponyville until the night of Vinyl Scratch's performance. The duo would take a train ride to Canterlot together and Eight Track would be able to see his niece perform for the crowd.

The unicorn grinned as she made her way to her house. Many ponies greeted her cheerfully and she responded in the same way. Vinyl Scratch's mood was at an all time high and nothing could bring it down. That was something that the DJ pony was absolutely certain of.

If only she knew what she would learn when she arrived at her house.

Vinyl Scratch entered her house and was surprised to see her parents waiting for her. Sitting on the couch were her mother and father. The unicorn's mother was a slender white unicorn with a flowing dark blue mane. Her father was a somewhat heavyset yellow unicorn with an electric blue mane. Neither of their manes were messy like Vinyl Scratch's mane was but the unicorn's style wasn't exactly natural. The two unicorns had extremely serious expression on their faces but Vinyl Scratch was pleased to see them all the same.

"What's up guys?" Vinyl Scratch asked cheerfully as she looked at her parents.

"Vinyl." her mother began in a soft voice as if speaking to a dying friend. "We have some news."

"You might want to sit down for this." her father said in a quiet tone that was strangely similar to sympathy with a rather miserable expression on his face.

Vinyl Scratch did as she was told and sat on an electric blue bean bag chair that was positioned across from the bold red couch that was occupied by the DJ's parents. She looked at her parents with confusion written on her face as she tried to talk to them.

"So what's going on?" Vinyl Scratch asked her parents.

"It's your uncle." her mother began.

"Eight Track?" Vinyl Scratch asked excitedly as she looked around the room to find him. "Where is he?"

"Eight Track's not here." the unicorn's father said in a rather somber tone.

"His train must have been delayed or something." Vinyl Scratch said in an upbeat tone as her parents exchanged looks with each other. It definitely wouldn't be easy to break the news to their daughter. The grin on her face was still showing and the two older ponies knew that it would vanish once they revealed the news.

"He never got on the train." the female unicorn said.

"Oh come on Eight Track wouldn't forget something like that." Vinyl Scratch replied. "He's been wanting to see me perform for ages. He'd never miss a chance like this."

"Vinyl." her father began." Eight Track's not with us anymore."

A small look of shock appeared on the DJ pony's face but it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"I know that." she said. "Eight Track lives in Manehattan not Ponyville."

"No, you see Eight Track's gone." her mother said.

"How can he be gone?" Vinyl Scratch asked in a confused voice. "He never got here."

"Vinyl." her father said seriously as he looked his daughter straight in the eyes that were hidden behind the magenta sunglasses. "Eight Track's dead."

The eyes of the turntable playing unicorn widened behind her magenta sunglasses as she heard this. She couldn't have heard properly. There was no way that her uncle was dead. This must be some kind of joke or something.

"Come on guys." she said. "Don't mess with me like that."

"Vinyl we're being serious." her mother told her.

"Eight Track's really dead." her father continued.

Vinyl Scratch couldn't believe her ears. Though her parents couldn't see it because of her sunglasses, a small tear had started to form in her eyes. The DJ pony cared a lot about her uncle and now he was gone. The stallion had been a very great relative and friend to her. Vinyl Scratch's parents got up from the couch and they hugged their saddened daughter tightly. Their eyes shined with tears as they held the DJ pony in a comforting embrace.

"We're so sorry Vinyl." they said as they flung their forelegs around the unicorn. They held their daughter in a loving and caring embrace as she struggled to accept the news that she had been told. Eight Track dying had made Vinyl Scratch's world collapse entirely. The DJ unicorn was doing her absolute best to prevent her tears from falling.

"How?" she choked as she tried to maintain her composure. Her voice cracked with emotion from the news that she had heard. "How did he die?"

"He had a heart attack." her mother explained.

"The doctors couldn't get to him in time." her father said.

Vinyl Scratch was close to breaking now. She wanted to scream. She wanted to let all of the anguish she was feeling out but she couldn't let that happen. Vinyl Scratch was determined not to cry. She just let herself be held tightly by her parents as they whispered words of sympathy to her. Nothing that they said helped their daughter in any way. Vinyl Scratch felt like everything had shattered around her. The pieces of her world fell like bits of glass that had come from a window that had been smashed by a hammer. Her parents held her tightly as they tried unsuccessfully to console the unicorn that was so close to tears.

The funeral for Eight Track was held the next day. It was a small affair. It was just family and a few close friends that made up the funeral party. Vinyl Scratch barely kept herself from shedding tears as she saw the lifeless and cold body of the stallion that had given her a dream to live for. His sky blue eyes were hidden behind his closed eyelids. His dark blue body laid still as a statue in its oak coffin. His bold electric yellow mane and tail looked normal but they seemed to have lost something. It was like energy would course through them but now it had faded. Vinyl Scratch stared at the body and the truth finally sank in. Eight Track was dead. There was no way to deny the fact anymore. Her uncle had truly left this world.

A pony walked into the room and stood next to the casket. He made a short speech but Vinyl Scratch wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. Her mind had become disconnected from the world that was around her. It was like the DJ pony wasn't even part of the real world anymore. The casket was then closed and carried through the streets. Vinyl Scratch and her parents followed the precession as they made their way to a field. Every member of the funeral party placed a red rose on the coffin and then it was lowered into the ground. Vinyl Scratch watched as her uncle's casket was covered with dirt. He was truly gone.

A small gathering was held at a restaurant after the funeral had ended. Vinyl Scratch didn't eat one single bite of food even though the plate of hay fries that was sitting before her was her favorite thing in Equestria to eat. She kept silent and barely moved at all. Her parents and other family members had tried to talk to her but Vinyl Scratch didn't speak to anypony. Once the gathering had ended, Vinyl Scratch went back to her house, locked herself in her bedroom, and laid on her bed crying her eyes out at the loss of somepony that had been so important to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Depression of a DJ

**Chapter 3: Depression of a DJ**

Vinyl Scratch laid in her bed with her sunglasses tossed aside. Her face was still soaked with her tears which were still flowing from her eyes with no signs of stopping. The off-white unicorn had lost one of the most important ponies in her life and with it she had lost her happiness and passion. She hadn't bothered showing up to work and she hadn't used her turntables ever since the funeral. The DJ pony only left her room to eat and use the bathroom. Other than that she stayed locked in her bedroom around the clock with only her tears to keep her company. Her parents had tried to visit her and console her but Vinyl Scratch told them to leave her alone. Reluctantly, the two unicorns left their daughter to wallow in her misery. The rest of the DJ's family followed the example and they let the DJ pony stay at her home all by her lonely depressed self.

Octavia looked around the music store and frowned. Vinyl Scratch hadn't shown up that day and Octavia knew why. The unicorn had lost a family member and time would be needed to deal with the grief. The manager had been quite understanding about the situation and he didn't mind that Vinyl Scratch was missing work. He knew that losing a very close relative was a painful experience that would take time to heal. He allowed the off-white unicorn to take some time off and had hired some temporary help in her place. Octavia sighed a small and sad sigh to herself. Despite the constant disagreements between the duo, Octavia truly missed the DJ unicorn. The two toned blue maned unicorn had been a great friend to the gray earth pony. Octavia felt heartbroken at the thought of how miserable Vinyl Scratch must be ever since the death of her uncle. The mood of the cellist was shared by the other staff members of the store. It was like there was something important missing from the place. The music store just wasn't the same without the energetic and charismatic personality of their own DJ unicorn Vinyl Record Scratch.

Octavia had just finished reorganizing a shelf when the door opened. Her head perked up and she noticed four fillies standing in the doorway. After a moment, Octavia recognized them as The Cutie Mark Crusaders. They looked quite a bit different without their eye-catching costumes but Octavia knew that it was them. While the gray mare had had very little interaction with them, she knew that Vinyl Scratch had grown quite fond of the foursome. She also knew that the unicorn was a fan of the music that was played by the four fillies. It was Vinyl Scratch that had introduced them to their respective instruments and given them encouragement. The four fillies had come back to the store shortly after the contest in Canterlot and they had seized Vinyl Scratch in a group hug which the unicorn had enjoyed. The gray mare walked up to the foursome and did what she could to help them.

"May I help you?" she asked the four young ponies politely. She kept her voice even and neutral so that none of the four fillies would suspect that something was wrong. She knew that they cared about Vinyl Scratch and they would hate to see her unhappy.

"Is Vinyl in today?" Scootaloo asked her eagerly with a broad smile showing on her face. The lead singer of The Cutie Mark Crusaders was easily the closest to Vinyl Scratch.

"We want ta see her." Apple Bloom continued. The guitarist of the group was also quite fond of the DJ unicorn and her eyes searched the store for any sign of the blue maned pony.

"We need her help with a song." Sweetie Belle explained. The keyboardist of the rock band liked Vinyl Scratch and she was quite eager to see her.

"We haven't been able ta come up with any lyrics." Babs Seed finished. The drummer of the foursome knew Vinyl Scratch the least but that didn't stop her from being friends with the two toned mare.

"I'm sorry girls but Vinyl Scratch isn't going to be in for a while." Octavia said. She hoped that the four young ponies would leave without her having to give them details.

"Is she okay?" Scootaloo asked in a worried tone. Her grin had vanished and it had been replaced with a frown.

"Ah hope nothin' bad happened ta her." Apple Bloom said with a shudder. She too looked uneasy at Octavia's rather somber statement.

"Vinyl will be fine right?" Sweetie Belle asked Octavia urgently. The young unicorn cared about Vinyl Scratch a lot and she would hate to see anything bad happen to her.

"Ah'm sure she will." Babs Seed replied in an overconfident tone. It sounded like the earth pony was trying to convince herself as much as her friends.

Octavia sighed a bit and stated that she didn't really know what would happen to Vinyl Scratch. Instantly the four fillies exchanged alarmed looks and ran out of the store. Octavia watched them go and sighed once again. The group of four had looked so disheartened by her news and they seemed so distraught at the thought of Vinyl Scratch being anything but happy. The gray mare walked away and tried to help another customer with his questions.

Meanwhile The Cutie Mark Crusaders had gotten together at their clubhouse. They dressed themselves in their stage outfits, put on their makeup and headpieces, grabbed their instruments, and walked away from their clubhouse. The four fillies were very determined to find Vinyl Scratch. Octavia hadn't told them much but the foursome knew that Vinyl Scratch was definitely not doing well. The Cutie Mark Crusaders wanted to do whatever they could to help the pony because she was their friend and she had helped them find their passions.

After receiving Vinyl Scratch's address from the mayor, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were heading in the direction of Vinyl Scratch's house. Their sisters had talked to them but the four young ponies stated that this was something that they needed to do. Thankfully their sisters had been very understanding about the situation and they allowed the four young ponies to visit their friend. The Cutie Mark Crusaders reached their destination and knocked on the door.

Vinyl Scratch heard the knock but she didn't bother getting out of bed. What was the point? Eight Track was gone and the off-white unicorn hardly cared about anything. The knock came again and Vinyl Scratch groaned. She got out of her bed and slowly made her way to the front door of her house. She peered through her window and she noticed The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Vinyl Scratch didn't bother opening her door. While she liked the four fillies, she just wasn't in the mood to have any visitors. She told the foursome to go home and then she walked back to her bedroom and laid back down on the bed. The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other and sighed. They slowly made their way back to their clubhouse. They hadn't even been able to try and help their friend. The foursome liked Vinyl Scratch but they knew that helping her wouldn't be possible. They put away their rock band costumes and instruments and they tried to keep their minds off of their miserable friend.

The DJ pony was lying on her bed sobbing. She missed Eight Track very much and she would give anything to have him back. She didn't have the energy or the passion to do anything anymore. She wished that she could just fall into an eternal sleep that she'd never have to wake up from. She hardly even cared about her big performance anymore. What did it matter really? What would it matter if she impressed a crowd of ponies? Why should she bother trying to become a famous DJ? Vinyl Scratch turned over and fell into a sleep that was riddled with miserable dreams of her now deceased uncle.


	4. Chapter 4: Helping Miss Scratch

**Chapter 4: Helping Miss Scratch**

Another day began in Ponyville and Vinyl Scratch was still facedown in her bed in a state of misery. The DJ unicorn looked as if nothing would ever help her no matter what. She stayed in total isolation and never left her house. Even if her food supply ran low she didn't care. The off-white pony hardly cared about anything ever since her uncle had died. Her thoughts were filled with depression, pain, and anguish. She hadn't bothered showing up to work since the funeral and her turntables were starting to gather dust. Vinyl Scratch didn't care what happened to her anymore. She wouldn't care if she got fired, lost her DJ career, or even died. In her mind she had died along with Eight Track. Her magenta sunglasses lay forgotten on her dresser which showed just how miserable the unicorn was.

Meanwhile at the music store Octavia had a frown on her face. She hadn't seen Vinyl Scratch in a few days and she was definitely getting worried. It wasn't like the unicorn to miss so many days of work like this. While her dream was to be a famous DJ, Vinyl Scratch loved her job at the music store. It baffled Octavia to think that the blue maned mare would think of missing so many days of work. Octavia decided that she needed to do something. She was going to find Vinyl Scratch and try to talk some sense into her. The duo might not be the best of friends but Octavia was not going to allow the unicorn to suffer like this.

After her shift had finally ended, Octavia left the music store and set off towards Vinyl Scratch's house. She knew where the DJ pony had lived since Vinyl Scratch had allowed her to stay at her house until she got her own place. The off-white unicorn had even given Octavia a key which she hadn't requested back. The gray mare roamed the streets and she ignored the ponies around her. She had only one idea lodged firmly in her mind and it was to talk to her friend Vinyl Scratch also known as DJ-Pon3.

Octavia made it to the front door of Vinyl Scratch's house and she knew something was wrong. The mailbox's flag was up but the mail hadn't been collected. Newspapers lay unread at the two toned blue maned pony's doorstep and the windows had started to get a bit dirty. Octavia knew that Vinyl Scratch hadn't left her house ever since the funeral and she was determined to try her hardest to fix that.

_With Celestia as my witness. _she thought. _I will help Vinyl Scratch if it's the last thing I ever do in my life._

With a determined expression planted firmly on her face, Octavia raised one of her forelegs and knocked loudly on the door. She knocked three times and waited for a response. She knew that Vinyl Scratch had heard. Now it was only a question of whether or not the mare would respond.

Vinyl Scratch heard the knock on her door but she didn't bother to even lift her head off of her pillow. She hoped that whoever was at the door would just go away. The off-white unicorn didn't want any visitors. She just wanted to be alone with her misery and tears.

Octavia frowned and she knocked even louder than before. Just like the previous time there was no response. The gray mare's frown turned into a scowl and she decided to speak.

"Open the door Miss Scratch." she said in a loud and clear voice. "I know you're in there."

_Tavi?_ Vinyl Scratch thought in shock. _What the hay is she doing here?_

Despite her curiosity, Vinyl Scratch didn't rise from her bed. Hopefully Octavia would leave her alone. While she liked the gray earth pony, she didn't want to talk right now and she had a feeling that Octavia definitely wanted to talk.

Octavia sighed and inserted her key into the door. She quickly entered the house and stared around the room. Her eyes took in the dirty surfaces of the place as well as the door that led to the basement. Octavia couldn't hear the loud noises of Vinyl Scratch's turntables so she knew that the unicorn wasn't downstairs. She strode down the hall and she stopped at the DJ pony's bedroom door. She raised her foreleg and knocked.

"Come on Miss Scratch open the door." she said. "I know you're here and I'm not leaving until I talk to you."

Vinyl Scratch kept silent and tried to ignore Octavia. Even if she were to let the earth pony into her room what could she possibly do to help? Vinyl Scratch had lost so much when Eight Track died that there was no way that her friend and coworker would be able to heal the emotional wounds.

"You will have to come out sometime." Octavia said. "You can't stay locked up forever."

The cellist heard a small sigh from the other side of the door which was followed by the sound of a lock being moved. It seemed as if Vinyl Scratch had used her magic to unlock the door. Wasting no time, Octavia opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw her friend.

Throughout the many months that she had known Vinyl Scratch, Octavia had seen a wide variety of emotions on the unicorn's face. She had seen Vinyl Scratch look happy, sad, disappointed, excited, and even angry at times. Vinyl Scratch was never one to maintain a neutral expression. However the way she looked now was a way that Octavia had never expected nor wanted to see. Vinyl Scratch looked as if she had been broken.

"Are you going to be all right?" Octavia asked gently despite knowing the answer.

Vinyl Scratch didn't bother responding. She just stared at the wall and tried to prevent her tears from falling. She was not going to cry in front of Octavia. She had lost a lot but she wasn't going to lose whatever was left of her dignity. The gray mare approached the blue maned unicorn and placed a comforting foreleg around her.

"I know you're upset." she said. "But things will get better."

"How?" Vinyl Scratch choked out. "Eight Track's gone."

"I know you miss him." Octavia said. "I know it's not my place to talk about this but honestly I don't think he would want you to stay cooped up in your room all day."

Vinyl Scratch bit her lip as she bitterly realized that Octavia was right. Eight Track would not have wanted to see his niece so miserable. He would have wanted her to move on.

Octavia sat on the bed with Vinyl Scratch and her embrace only grew stronger. She held the unicorn as if she were a sister. She saw the lips of the DJ pony tremble and then she flung her forelegs around Octavia. She sobbed into the earth pony's shoulder as Octavia tried to comfort her.

"Shhh." she whispered gently. "It's all right Vinyl. Everything will be okay."

Vinyl Scratch looked at Octavia and for the first time ever, Octavia saw Vinyl Scratch's eyes. They were the same shade of magenta as her sunglasses and they were shining with tears.

"You called me Vinyl?" she asked.

"I guess I did." Octavia said. "I'm sorry about your uncle but he would want you to live your dreams. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

Octavia gently wiped away the tears of her friend and she felt something on her hoof. She noticed that small, round, magenta objects were on her hoof from when she wiped Vinyl Scratch's eyes. She studied the two objects for a few moments and then she realized what they were.

Vinyl Scratch had been wearing colored contacts.

"Vinyl?" Octavia asked. "Why are you wearing contacts?"

Vinyl Scratch kept her face buried in Octavia's shoulder and refused to answer the question.

"Look at me Vinyl." Octavia told her as she held her friend.

Vinyl Scratch lifted her blue maned head and stared Octavia in the eyes. Octavia could see what Vinyl Scratch's eyes really looked like. The DJ pony's eyes were in fact a bold crimson red. This color was one that Octavia had very rarely seen. While ponies had very colorful eyes, so few of them ever had red ones. While there wasn't anything medically wrong with this particular color, it was definitely a strange sight.

"I'm ugly huh?" Vinyl Scratch asked.

"Of course not." Octavia told her in a surprised tone. "Why would you ever think that?"

"When I was in school ponies always made fun of my eyes." Vinyl Scratch told her. "They always told me that I was ugly and that I'm a freak. That's why I wear the contacts."

"That's horrible." Octavia said with a shudder. She had never imagined that Vinyl Scratch had been bullied during her foalhood. She thought that the unicorn would have been quite popular.

"I'm a freak aren't I?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

"You're not a freak Vinyl." Octavia told her firmly. "Those ponies are wrong. Your eyes aren't ugly. They're beautiful."

Vinyl Scratch looked at her friend and realized that she was being totally honest. She thanked Octavia for the kind words but her mood hadn't improved at all.

"Vinyl you need to stop being so miserable." Octavia told her. "Is this really what your uncle would want? Your big night is only a few days away and I am willing to bet that you haven't practiced since the funeral."

"What's the point?" Vinyl Scratch asked dejectedly. "Why bother trying?"

"Snap out of it Vinyl!" Octavia said in a louder voice than she had intended. "This isn't like you. The Vinyl Scratch that I know wouldn't give up. The Vinyl Scratch that I know wouldn't quit being a DJ. I thought that you wanted to be famous. I thought that you wanted ponies everywhere to be talking about DJ-Pon3."

Vinyl Scratch looked at Octavia and the gray mare was certain that she could see a small look of desire in those bold crimson eyes. She knew that the unicorn wanted to be a famous DJ but she needed to get out of the funk she was in. Octavia grabbed the sunglasses and held them out towards Vinyl Scratch.

"Promise me you'll start wearing these again." she said as the unicorn held the sunglasses in her hooves. She stared at them uncertainly and then her gaze turned towards Octavia.

"I thought you didn't like when I wore my shades." Vinyl Scratch said in a confused voice as she looked at the pair of magenta sunglasses that she had worn for as long as Octavia had known her.

"I never said that." Octavia replied. "Those sunglasses are just part of who you are. Your name might be Vinyl Record Scratch but I know that at heart you'll always be DJ-Pon3. I want you to be the famous DJ you were meant to be."

Vinyl Scratch stared at her sunglasses and then she put them on. Her crimson eyes adjusted to the change as she looked at Octavia. Slowly her frown started to change. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a small grin. All of a sudden her usual DJ smile showed on her face. Vinyl Scratch's misery had finally ended and now she was back to being the energetic fun loving pony that Octavia knew. Octavia was extremely happy to see Vinyl Scratch finally go back to being herself. Soon enough she found herself being held in a tight hug by the DJ pony.

"Thanks Tavi." Vinyl Scratch said. "You're right. I gotta pull myself together. I can't just sit here crying. Eight Track wouldn't want me moping around. He'd want me to be famous."

Octavia smiled a bit at the unicorn's embrace as she spoke.

"I'm glad to have you back Vinyl." she said. "The store just wasn't the same without you."

Vinyl Scratch grinned as she hugged Octavia.

"Guess I gotta stop callin' ya Tavi now huh?" she asked. "It's gonna take some time to break that habit."

"Actually I don't mind that to be honest." Octavia told her. "I kinda like it."

Vinyl Scratch grinned as she got out of her bed. She decided that it was time to practice her skills as a DJ. She would need to be at her best for her performance.

"Thanks a million Tavi" she said. "I owe ya big time."

"You don't owe me anything Vinyl." Octavia replied. "This is just what friends do for each other."

The two ponies hugged each other and went their separate ways. Octavia headed out the front door and off to her own house while Vinyl Scratch went down to her basement. She started up her turntables for the first time in a few days and she felt just like her old self again. Her broad grin remained on her face throughout the rest of the day. Vinyl Scratch had finally been shaken out of her misery.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Her Groove Back

**Chapter 5: Getting Her Groove Back**

The next day began and Vinyl Scratch's good mood persisted. Octavia had really helped her out a lot. The gray mare had helped Vinyl Scratch escape from the misery that she had been in since Eight Track's death. The off-white pony knew that she needed to keep living her life. With a sense of determination, she got out of her bed and began her day. She paused to glance at an old photograph of herself and Eight Track. It had been taken shortly after Vinyl Scratch had been introduced to the turntables.

The dark blue stallion had his foreleg wrapped around his excited looking niece. Vinyl Scratch's mane and tail weren't messy like they were now but instead they were straight and neat. A huge grin had been plastered on her face and her eyes were covered by magenta sunglasses which seemed to be far too big for her. With a grin, Vinyl Scratch realized that this picture had been taken on the very day she had received those sunglasses from Eight Track. The DJ unicorn picked up the photograph and stared at it.

"Just wait Eight Track." she whispered gently and quietly as if she was speaking to the deceased stallion. "One day DJ-Pon3 will be famous. I promise."

Placing the photograph back on her dresser, Vinyl Scratch ate a light breakfast and left her house behind her. She was now on her way to the music store that she worked at. She nodded to a few of her acquaintances as she saw them and then she found herself at the music store. With a grin on her face, Vinyl Scratch walked into the building.

"SURPRISE!" a group of ponies shouted the second that she entered the room.

Vinyl Scratch's crimson eyes widened behind her sunglasses as she saw the crowd that had gathered in the store. Her coworkers, friends, and even ponies that she had never met before had gathered together to greet her. It seemed like all of them had known about her misery and they wanted to welcome her back. They cheered wildly for her and Vinyl Scratch grinned broadly at this display. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were there dressed in their rock band attire and they quickly performed a few songs for the DJ pony.

Vinyl Scratch was in an extremely good mood after her welcoming party and it stayed with her throughout her entire day at work. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had asked for help writing a song but Vinyl Scratch refused. While she would have loved to help the foursome write their song, she knew very little about Rainbow Dash and was therefore unable to write a song about her. The four fillies were a bit disappointed but Vinyl Scratch assured them that they'd think of some lyrics someday. After her work shift had ended, Vinyl Scratch left for her house to practice with her turntables. Much to her surprise, Octavia had asked if she could watch her play.

"I've never heard much of your music." she said. "I want to see what it's like."

Vinyl Scratch grinned and agreed to let Octavia watch her practice. The two ponies walked through the streets until they made it to Vinyl Scratch's home. The off-white unicorn led the way down into the basement and Octavia was quite astonished at how much effort had been put into the design of the place.

The turntables sat in the back of the room with two big speakers next to it. Vinyl Scratch's name had been written in bright neon lighting on the front of the turntables. Her stage name of DJ-Pon3 shined just as brightly on the speakers as well as the turntables. The equipment shined in varying shades of green, blue, pink, purple, orange, yellow, and red. On the wall was a bright blue light shaped like Vinyl Scratch's cutie mark. Octavia's eyes widened a bit at the very impressive appearance of the room even though the lights on the equipment hadn't yet been turned on.

"So what do ya think?" Vinyl Scratch asked her friend with a slight smile. "Sometimes I change the colors up during a holiday but this is what I usually go with."

"It looks great Vinyl." Octavia said honestly as she looked at the equipment.

"I hope you don't mind the noise." Vinyl Scratch told her. "This is gonna get loud."

She walked over to the turntables and stood behind them. She flicked a few switches and the regular lighting went out. The room was plunged into total darkness until the neon lights of Vinyl Scratch's equipment turned on. The room was filled with bright multicolored light and then Vinyl Scratch started playing.

The two toned blue maned mare hadn't been lying. Her music was _really _loud. Octavia wondered how none of the ponies that watched her perform ever suffered hearing loss. The off-white unicorn was nodding her head to the beat with a pair of neon blue headphones over her ears. After a few moments, Octavia's ears adjusted to the high level of volume and she started to focus on the music. While rock and roll music wasn't her particular preference, Octavia didn't hate it. Vinyl Scratch's turntables made the song a lot different than it normally was. After a few minutes, Vinyl Scratch put another record on the machine and this time a techno tune was playing. Octavia didn't know much about being a DJ but she felt like this song was more suited to be played on the turntables than the rock song had been. She enjoyed listening to the music and she could see that Vinyl Scratch had a real passion for being a DJ. Octavia might have had a much different taste in music but she could still understand and appreciate the dedication that Vinyl Scratch had towards her career. The off-white pony played a couple more songs that were quite enjoyable to listen to and then she turned off the turntables. The regular lights came back on and Vinyl Scratch removed her headphones.

"Did ya like it?" she asked Octavia.

"It was amazing Vinyl." Octavia told her with a smile on her face.

Vinyl Scratch grinned a bit and then the duo went back upstairs. They had lunch together and Octavia decided to try and talk to her friend.

"So Vinyl." she began. "What made you decide to be a DJ in the first place?"

Vinyl Scratch took a swig of cider and thought for a moment.

"I always really liked music." she said. "I guess I just wanted to perform."

"But why the turntables?" Octavia asked curiously. "Why not any other instrument?"

"When I was a filly I tried every instrument there was." Vinyl Scratch told her. "You name it I played it. Guitar, bass, drums, keyboard. I even tried the cello once."

Octavia had a mental image of a younger version of Vinyl Scratch playing a cello and wearing a bow tie similar to her own. The gray earth pony smiled a bit to herself at the mere thought of that.

"Anyway I tried them all and I did great with them." the DJ continued. "But it wasn't enough."

"What do you mean Vinyl?" Octavia wondered.

"Whenever I played ponies always told me how great I was." Vinyl Scratch explained. "At first I liked it but then they kept comparing me to other ponies. Soon it turned into me just being another him or the modern version of her. All of my friends, teachers, family just told me that I was exactly like some other pony. I didn't want that."

Octavia frowned a bit. She had received quite a few compliments from ponies who had compared her to great cellists from previous generations. She had felt very proud of herself when she had heard those words of praise but now she was wondering if they had even meant anything.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Vinyl Scratch said as if she had read Octavia's mind. "But it just wasn't for me. So then Eight Track invited me to his place to see something. He wanted to change the way we listened to music."

Vinyl Scratch had a flashback to when Eight Track had unveiled the first ever set of turntables to be made. Unlike the ones that the DJ pony used, these turntables were massive and would be far too cumbersome to carry anywhere. Vinyl Scratch stared in awe at the sight of the machine.

"When I saw that thing I knew that that was what I wanted." Vinyl Scratch told her.

The off-white unicorn continued her tale and she described how she felt when she had played the turntables for the very first time in her life. She started up the machine and she felt the energy from it. She played and she felt so much enjoyment from what she was doing. Vinyl Scratch grinned as she played her music.

"Right when I started playing I knew that I wanted to be a DJ." Vinyl Scratch explained. "I never had so much fun in my life."

Shortly after her first time playing, Vinyl Scratch had gotten her cutie mark. She knew full well that this was what she wanted to do with her life. She came up with the name of DJ-Pon3 and she decided to dedicate her life to becoming a famous DJ.

"Never showed ya a picture of Eight Track did I?' she asked.

Octavia shook her head and Vinyl Scratch got up from the table. She walked into her bedroom and came back out with the photograph of herself and her uncle. Octavia stared at it and smiled at the bond that was obvious between the two ponies. Though it was only a picture, it was very easy for Octavia to tell that Vinyl Scratch and Eight Track were extremely fond of each other. Octavia noticed that Vinyl Scratch's mane and tail weren't messy like they were now and her eyes widened a bit.

"What happened to your mane Vinyl?" she asked.

Vinyl Scratch grinned a bit as she had another flashback. The filly version of herself was seated at the turntables with her sunglasses on her face. She nodded her head to the beat of the music and grinned. She looked at the variety of controls in front of her and saw one for volume. She raised it up little by little and the music got louder and louder. She was quite curious to see how loud the music would go. She turned the dial up all the way and the music blasted from the speakers. Vinyl Scratch was knocked off of her seat and she hit the floor. She quickly got up and turned the music back down. She glanced at a mirror and noticed that her mane and tail had become extremely messy. Vinyl Scratch was puzzled at her new appearance. She didn't know that the sound of the turntables could change her mane like that. However she grinned as she examined herself more. Vinyl Scratch liked her new look and she decided to keep it despite the initial protests from her parents. While her father gave up the argument pretty easily, her mother had tried everything she could to turn Vinyl Scratch's mane and tail back to normal. No matter how many times she brushed, combed, or gelled her daughter's mane and tail they reverted back to their messy state. Finally the adult unicorn gave up and begrudgingly allowed Vinyl Scratch to keep her new style.

"I don't know if I could fix it but I wouldn't bother." she said. "I like having my mane like this."

"Well I think it suits you quite well." Octavia said honestly as she glanced at Vinyl Scratch's messy mane and tail. Vinyl Scratch grinned and it seemed as if a small blush was forming on her face.

_Is she blushing?_ Octavia wondered. She had truly meant the compliment but she wondered just how much she had meant it. Was she starting to develop feelings for Vinyl Scratch?

_Am I blushing? _Vinyl Scratch thought to herself. She quickly tried to regain her composure. For some strange reason, Octavia's compliment had really meant a lot to her.

Octavia checked the time and decided that it was time for her to go to her own home. Before she left however, Vinyl Scratch stopped her. She looked at Octavia and decided to speak.

"Hey Tavi." she said. "Do you wanna come to see my show?"

Octavia's eyes widened a bit at the question as she noticed the two slips of paper in Vinyl Scratch's hoof.

"I was gonna give these to Eight Track." Vinyl Scratch explained. "I know ya don't really like my music that much but do ya wanna come?"

Octavia smiled a warm smile as she accepted the gift from Vinyl Scratch.

"I would love to Vinyl." she said happily. She glanced at her invitation which had come with a train ticket to Canterlot that would be good for one round trip to the city and back to Ponyville. Octavia felt that she'd be able to persuade her boss to give her a day off that day so hopefully she'd be able to see Vinyl Scratch perform.

"Thanks Tavi. Vinyl Scratch said. "You're a really cool friend."

The two ponies hugged each other and then Octavia went home. Vinyl Scratch put the picture of herself and Eight Track back on her dresser and she smiled. Her big night was coming soon and Octavia would be there to see her. The off-white unicorn wondered why she had wanted Octavia to witness her performance. While the two were very great friends, they never had the same musical tastes. Why did Vinyl Scratch want Octavia to see her so badly?

_Am I falling for her? _she wondered. _Nah that can't be. Tavi's a great friend but she doesn't like me like that._

The DJ pony laid down on her bed and tried to get some sleep. Her dreams featured herself on stage performing for a crowd of cheering ponies. Among the many blurred faces, Octavia stood out quite clearly. Her face was glowing with admiration and perhaps something more. Meanwhile the gray earth pony herself was having the exact same dream.


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Night

**Chapter 6: The Big Night**

Vinyl Scratch woke up one day with a broad grin on her face. Today was the day. She was finally going to have her chance at becoming a famous DJ. She quickly got out of her bed and put on her sunglasses. She glanced at the old photograph of herself and Eight Track. The off-white unicorn thought about her uncle. There were no tears in the eyes of the DJ anymore. Instead she was filled with determination. Eight Track had supported her dreams of becoming a DJ ever since she had begun using the turntables. Vinyl Scratch pushed her sunglasses upwards so that she could see the picture more clearly. Her uncle looked extremely happy in this photo and she knew that he would want her to live her life's dreams.

"Eight Track." she whispered. "This is for you. I'm gonna be famous. Ponies are gonna be talkin' about DJ-Pon3 for years. I promise."

She hugged the photograph tightly to her chest and put it back on the dresser. She fixed herself a light breakfast and then she headed out the door. Vinyl Scratch made her way to the train station and noticed the welcoming party from the other day had arrived at the station to see her off and wish her luck. Vinyl Scratch grinned broadly as she waited for the one pony that was going with her.

Meanwhile Octavia woke up from her sleep. Her boss had been generous enough to give her the day off to watch Vinyl Scratch's big performance. He had wanted great things for all of his employees. While he really liked what Vinyl Scratch brought to his store, he knew that she had a much bigger future than selling instruments. He wanted the pony to be successful with her DJ career.

Octavia ate a breakfast of her own and then she decided to head to the train station where she would meet up with Vinyl Scratch. After adjusting her bow tie properly, Octavia grabbed her invitation as well as her train ticket and then she walked out of her house. She nodded politely to the few ponies she knew as she quickly made her way to the train station. When she arrived she noticed a party was taking place. Octavia smiled as she saw the crowd that was giving Vinyl Scratch praise and wishing her luck. The gray mare walked up to the DJ pony and then the train finally pulled into the station. The two ponies got on board and waved to their friends as the train pulled away from Ponyville.

The train ride to Canterlot didn't take much time. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia chatted for a while as the train quickly sped past various fields, towns, and cities. The landscape was a total blur of green grass and gray buildings. The two friends kept talking until the train pulled to a stop in the train station in Canterlot. They got off of the train and walked into the city of Canterlot. A few employees of the stallion that had booked Vinyl Scratch had already brought over her turntables and speakers. All Vinyl Scratch had with her was her pair of magenta sunglasses that she had gotten from Eight Track all those years ago.

"Well Tavi I gotta run." she said. "Gotta get everything set up. I'll see ya when the party starts."

With that, Vinyl Scratch walked away and headed off to the mansion where the party would take place. Octavia then decided to walk around Canterlot for a while. According to her invitation, the party would start at five o'clock in the evening. She checked the clock in town and saw that it was three thirty in the afternoon. Octavia wandered around and looked at the various stores that Canterlot had to offer. There were so many stores that Octavia would have no trouble occupying her time while she waited for the party to start.

Meanwhile Vinyl Scratch was inside the mansion of the stallion that had hired her. She noticed that her equipment had been set up on a stage at one end of the main room. She walked over to her turntables and made absolute sure that everything was plugged in properly. All of her records were ready to use and her equipment was working perfectly. The wealthy stallion talked to her and he was excited to see her perform. He had a dark chocolate brown body with bright orange eyes. His tan mane and tail were neat and sophisticated looking.

"I have heard some great things about you Vinyl Scratch." he said. "Eight Track always spoke quite highly of you."

"You know Eight Track?" Vinyl Scratch asked in shock.

"Certainly." the stallion replied. "I was the one who had performed his eulogy. He and I were best friends throughout our time at school and he was my best stallion at my wedding. It is a terrible shame what happened to him."

"Yeah. You're telling me." Vinyl Scratch muttered in response. She remembered seeing this stallion at Eight Track's funeral but she hadn't paid attention to the eulogy. This stallion must have been close to her uncle.

"I'm sure he's in a better place now." the stallion said gently. Suddenly a gentle and reassuring smile formed on his face. "I'd be willing to bet that he'll be watching you perform."

The stallion left and Vinyl Scratch mulled over what he had said. Could Eight Track actually be watching over her from heaven? Nopony knew if heaven was real since the only ones who did know were in no position to tell them. Vinyl Scratch hoped that Eight Track would be watching her perform. The DJ pony was determined to put everything she had into this night's performance. She owed it to Eight Track, her boss, her coworkers, her friends, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Octavia. Most importantly however, she owed it to herself to do her best.

Time went by and soon Octavia found herself standing outside of the mansion where the party was taking place. She handed her invitation to the pony that stood outside of the door and she was allowed in. Octavia noticed that the room had been set up in a similar way to Vinyl Scratch's basement. She glanced towards one end of the room and she saw the speakers and turntables. The neon lights that decorated them hadn't been turned on but Octavia was certain that this was the same equipment that Vinyl Scratch herself owned. She waited with the rest of the crowd and soon the stallion who organized the party walked onto the stage.

"Fillies and gentlecolts." he said. "Are you ready to party?"

The response was a chorus of cheers and applause. Octavia was anxious to see her friend perform. She had seen Vinyl Scratch play her turntables before but she had never seen the DJ at a real show before.

"Then please give a warm welcome to DJ-Pon3!" the stallion shouted.

Vinyl Scratch walked onto the stage to thunderous cheers and applause. Octavia was cheering for her friend without even bothering to behave like the proper mare she normally was. Vinyl Scratch grinned and then she lowered her magenta sunglasses so that they covered her eyes. The lights in the room went out and then Vinyl Scratch turned on her equipment. The neon lights glowed in the darkness while multicolored spotlight shined on the DJ. The off-white two toned blue maned unicorn put a record on the turntables and then she began to play.

The party was unlike any that Octavia had ever experienced in her life. While she had attended many parties during her career as a cellist, they were formal sort of gatherings. Octavia would usually play some music while the guests talked and ate. The ponies that attended these sort of events were dignified and refined types of ponies. The music she played was classical and it fit the mood well. The decorations as well as the conversations made it quite clear that it was a high class sort of gathering. This party however was much different.

The music that was provided by DJ-Pon3 was much livelier than the music that Octavia had played. The sounds of the tunes blasted through the speakers at outrageously high volumes. The paces of the songs were much faster than anything that the gray earth pony mare had ever played before. The ponies attending the party were also extremely different from the ones that went to the gatherings Octavia had been a part of. These ponies didn't dress in the pricey clothing that was worn by wealthy stallions and mares. Majority of the ponies at this party weren't wearing clothes and the few ponies who were had a much different dress style. Their clothes were flashy and casual. They were nothing like the dresses and suits worn by the ponies at the formal parties. Their outfits were made of some shiny sort of cloth that caught the attention of Octavia. Quite a few ponies had decided to wrap strange neon lights around themselves as part of their 'outfits'. Octavia had heard Vinyl Scratch refer to these objects as glow sticks and she had said that they were common sights in these types of parties. Octavia was definitely out of her usual comfort zone with this party but she hardly cared at all.

Octavia had never had so much fun in her entire life before this party. She normally kept a calm and composed sort of appearance no matter where she was. Now however she was having the time of her life. She enjoyed the music that DJ-Pon3 was playing and she didn't care who noticed. She saw the broad grin on DJ-Pon3's face as she continued to impress the ponies in the room. Her talents as a DJ were definitely impressive and the ponies in the room loved the loud catchy music she was playing. It was clear that Vinyl Scratch truly enjoyed being a DJ. The crowd loved every minute of DJ-Pon3's performance. Every time a song ended they practically screamed and begged for another one. Octavia definitely understood and shared their sentiments because she too was having a lot of fun.

Vinyl Scratch also known as DJ-Pon3 was enjoying herself immensely. She loved being a DJ and she knew that this was what she wanted in life. She looked towards the crowd of cheering ponies and her typical DJ smile flashed on her face. She saw Octavia having such a good time which made her smile even more. DJ-Pon3 felt a strange feeling inside of her heart as she watched the gray mare. For some reason, her heart was warmed as she watched Octavia and saw how happy she looked. DJ-Pon3 shook those thoughts out of her mind as she kept on being the best DJ that she could be. Nodding her head to the beat of the song, DJ-Pon3 made the party an unforgettable experience.

The stallion who owned the mansion watched the performance from an upper balcony. He really liked seeing all of these ponies laughing and having such a great time. He was the kind of stallion who would throw many parties just so he could please others. His parties varied from formal events to occasions like this one. The crowd loved every bit of DJ-Pon3's performance. The stallion grinned to himself as he saw the joy on each and every face. He noticed that a gray mare in particular was enjoying herself. He smirked a bit. He knew that mare. That was Octavia the cellist.

_Never thought in a million years that I'd be seeing her at a party like this. _the stallion thought to himself. _I wonder what her parents would say about this._

The stallion had been great friends with Eight Track but he was also quite close to Octavia's parents. They had at first considered naming him as her godfather but they chose her uncle instead. They didn't care for the wild side that he had had and they'd rather that Octavia's godfather be as proper as they were. The stallion did have a proper type of personality but he never hesitated to have fun in ways that weren't as dignified as the cellist's parents would have liked. Octavia's uncle wasn't a bad pony but he definitely fit the bill for a rich stallion. He always dressed, talked, and acted in the most upright and proper ways imaginable. Smirking to himself, the owner of the mansion gazed around the room for a while.

He then turned his gaze onto Vinyl Scratch. Well her name was Vinyl Scratch but right now she was DJ-Pon3. That was what she was called whenever she was performing. It was like she had an alter-ego whenever she sat down at a set of turntables. He saw the grin on DJ-Pon3's face and he knew that she was happy. He smiled to himself as he watched her play. DJ-Pon3 was clearly enjoying her work and the crowd was definitely loving her performance. The stallion smiled even more as he kept watching the performance.

_I hope you're happy Eight Track. _he thought to himself. _I hope I kept my promise._

He had been by Eight Track's side when the stallion had his fatal heart attack. The uncle of DJ-Pon3 had asked him to fulfill one final promise. His heart attack had weakened him tremendously and somehow he knew that he wasn't going to survive. The stallion closed his eyes and remembered the words his friend had spoken.

_If I die. _he had said. _Make sure Vinyl gets to live her dream. She wants to be a DJ and I want her to have that dream._

The stallion smiled to himself as he watched DJ-Pon3 perform. He knew that she was going to be famous. While he had promised to spread the word about her, he somehow knew that it wouldn't be necessary. Somehow he knew that word would get out even without his help. The stallion looked at Octavia and for one brief moment he thought that he had seen a bit of longing in the eyes of the cellist. He had seen that look before. That was the unmistakable look of a pony in love. His grin only grew as he imagined a romance blossoming between the two.

All too soon it was time for the party to end. By request of the excited crowd, DJ-Pon3 played one final song which was greatly enjoyed by the audience. Octavia loved every second of the performance. Soon enough the lights came back on and the turntables and speakers were shut down. The ponies began to leave for their homes and DJ-Pon3 started to pack away her equipment. Octavia waited outside of the mansion so that she and Vinyl Scratch could leave and get on the train together.


	7. Chapter 7: Wub Is In The Air

**Chapter 7: Wub Is In The Air**

The party at the mansion had finally ended. The crowd had all left and were on their way back to their homes. Vinyl Scratch shut down her equipment and some stallions loaded it onto a large wagon and made their way to Ponyville. They would deliver the turntables and speakers back to Vinyl Scratch's house. The DJ unicorn was extremely pleased with how her performance had gone. The audience had really loved the music that she had played. The wealthy pony that owned the mansion approached Vinyl Scratch and spoke to her.

"You did really well." he said. "I can see what Eight Track meant. You really are a natural."

Vinyl Scratch grinned and she thanked the stallion for his compliment. She felt like she had done Eight Track proud with her performance. The off-white unicorn pushed her sunglasses upwards as she listened to the words that were being spoken by the stallion.

"I think I can expect great things from you Vinyl." he said with a very wide smile on his face. "You'll definitely be a famous DJ soon."

"Thanks." Vinyl Scratch said gratefully with a grin of her own. "Well I guess I gotta go now. I'll see ya around."

The stallion handed Vinyl Scratch a bag of bits as payment for her performance and then the DJ unicorn left the large mansion behind as she walked out into the streets of Canterlot. She was slightly surprised to see that Octavia had been waiting for her at the door with a smile on her face. Though the duo had traveled together, Vinyl Scratch did not expect Octavia to wait outside the mansion for her.

"I guess it's time to go." the cello playing earth pony said. She had had a very fun time during the party and she had really enjoyed Vinyl Scratch's performance. She knew that Vinyl Scratch loved being a DJ and she knew that the two toned mare would be very successful. Octavia was also extremely pleased with how Vinyl Scratch had moved on after Eight Track's death. The off-white unicorn had been depressed and now she was living her life like she was meant to. The gray earth pony was quite pleased to see how happy Vinyl Scratch was.

The two ponies walked towards the train station as Octavia talked about how much fun she had had. She gave Vinyl Scratch some heartfelt compliments on her skills as a DJ and they meant a lot to the two toned blue maned mare. The two friends got on board the train and it pulled out of Canterlot on its way to Ponyville. They watched the scenery fly past them as the train gained speed. Octavia stared at Vinyl Scratch and her heart started to beat faster and faster. The gray earth pony was trying to figure out what to say to her friend. Her mind was racing out of control and her heart was beating rapidly as if she had just finished running a marathon.

"Umm Vinyl." she began tentatively. "I have something that I need to tell you."

Vinyl Scratch gave Octavia a smile and waited patiently for her to speak. Her crimson eyes looked curiously at Octavia through the magenta sunglasses as the gray earth pony began to speak.

"You're a really great friend Vinyl." Octavia said as she returned Vinyl Scratch's gaze. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you and I really like your music. I think you're an amazing DJ and I want to spend more time with you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you?"

Vinyl Scratch thought for a moment and then a very broad grin began to grow on her face. She looked at her friend and spoke to her.

"Tavi you're a really cool friend." Vinyl Scratch replied with a smile on her face. She pushed up her sunglasses so that she could look Octavia in the eyes. Her bold crimson eyes stared straight at the lilac eyes of the cello playing earth pony. "You really came through for me. I owe ya so much and I just wanna hang out with you. I really like ya Tavi."

The two ponies stared each other in the eyes for a few moments. Octavia's lilac eyes looked into Vinyl Scratch's bold scarlet eyes which gazed back at her unblinkingly. The hearts of the two ponies began to beat faster and faster as they stared at each other. Both of them wanted to speak but both were very nervous about what the other would say in response. After a few moments, Octavia decided to speak.

"I wub you Vinyl." she said.

Vinyl Scratch's eyes widened a bit at this statement. Not only did Octavia confess her feelings for her but she also used her original idea of what the term wub meant. The DJ unicorn looked the cello playing earth pony in the eyes for a few moments and then she spoke to her.

"I wub you too Tavi." she replied.

The two ponies stared at each other and they inched closer together. Octavia smiled a little bit as she pushed Vinyl Scratch's magenta sunglasses downwards so that they covered her eyes like normal. Vinyl Scratch smiled a bit as she moved closer and closer to the cellist. Then the lips of the two ponies met in a passionate kiss. They both felt the sensation of being with somepony that they loved. Their kiss lasted for longer than either of them could imagine. Both of the musicians were in a state of ecstasy as they embraced their lover. They wrapped their forelegs around each other as their kiss broke apart. They stared at each other with smiles on their faces. The train pulled into a stop in the train station of Ponyville and the duo got out of their carriage. They walked the length of the train and exited onto the station platform.

"By the way Vinyl." Octavia said as the duo made their way back into Ponyville. "I think that you look better with your natural eyes than with your contacts."

Vinyl Scratch grinned as she pushed her sunglasses upwards. She stared into a mirror at her crimson eyes and her smile only grew. The DJ pony knew that Octavia had meant what she had said. Vinyl Scratch decided that she was no longer going to wear her contact lenses. Vinyl Scratch no longer saw her eyes as ugly but instead she felt that they looked good. It helped that Octavia didn't think she was a freak for having such a strange eye color.

The duo was greeted by the thunderous cheers of their friends. It was almost midnight and yet the party that had seen them off was standing right there waiting to greet them when they returned. The two ponies grinned as their friends cheered for Vinyl Scratch. The DJ pony was extremely happy at the praise she was getting. Finally the celebration ended and the two musicians headed for home. Vinyl Scratch was about to go into her house for a good night's sleep but then Octavia gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Good night Vinyl." she said with a sweet smile on her face as well as a rather cute blush growing on her cheeks.

"Good night Tavi." Vinyl Scratch replied as she returned Octavia's gesture. The off-white pony blushed a shade of pink at the affection she was giving to her marefriend but she didn't care. The duo walked away from each other and Vinyl Scratch pushed her sunglasses back down. While she liked the way her eyes looked naturally, she also liked the way they looked with her sunglasses on.

The cellist walked to her home while the DJ entered her own house. She looked into a mirror and she could see the mark of Octavia's pink lipstick on her cheek. She grinned broadly as she went into her bedroom. She put her contact lenses into their box and then dropped the box into the trash can. Vinyl Scratch then laid down on her bed. She didn't bother taking off her sunglasses and the DJ unicorn quickly fell into a very peaceful sleep. Octavia meanwhile was also sleeping blissfully. The two musicians found true love and they were happy. Both of them knew that they would have a very good relationship with each other.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Vinyl Scratch's DJ career skyrocketed. It seemed like her performance at the party had gone over extremely well. Now many ponies were trying to get in touch with her so that they could book her for their own parties. Vinyl Scratch was being swarmed with letters offering substantial amounts of bits in exchange for a performance. The DJ pony grinned to herself. Octavia found out about this and she was extremely pleased for her marefriend. She knew that Vinyl Scratch also known as DJ-Pon3 would be famous. The cello playing earth pony knew that her marefriend would be extremely happy with her new success.

**The End!**

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story because I had a lot of fun writing it. I want to thank my friend Crisist47 for being a great beta reader. He really helped me with this story just like my previous one. I really like the idea of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia being a couple especially with how different they are. The idea behind Vinyl Scratch wearing contacts was random but I've seen fan art of her with magenta eyes as well as crimson eyes. I personally liked her better with red eyes so I made up the back story about her contacts. This story was a lot of fun to work on and I really hope you enjoyed it. Next time I'm going to shift the focus onto a specific group of four ponies that are known as criminals. Are they just petty criminals or is there something more behind them? Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading!


End file.
